


Playing the Part

by illwynd



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Other, PIV Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rule 63, Sexuality Issues, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/illwynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has long since realized that he is not interested in maidens, but his lack of visible exploits has left him the subject of the worst sort of gossip and conjecture in Asgard. Time to get a beard—but there is only one person he will accept in that role…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I haven't forgotten about the porn challenge fics, despite all appearances to the contrary. Here's some rule 63 Thor for the gender swap prompt. 
> 
> This was inspired by Faun's "[Tanz Mit Mir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK5MdsewTjM)." Don't ask, I have no idea why my brain does these things.

Thor had no idea why he had agreed to this, but he knew that really it was his own fault.

“That would probably be the only way,” Loki had said with an almost bored shrug when Thor brought up the subject again, bemoaning the trouble and looking to Loki to think up a solution, as he was so skilled at doing for all other things but this one problem.

But now Loki had come up with one, and Thor hardly liked it any better.

“It’s no matter to me,” Loki went on. “But everyone else, including you, seems to care about my affairs a great deal.”

“And you don’t have any,” Thor said, completing the thought for him.

Loki’s eyes lifted to his in answer. “You know I don’t. At least not that we can admit.”

Thor considered it, what Loki had suggested. He swallowed, throat bobbing heavily.

It would be perilous. It would be so easy for any little slip to give them away, leaving Loki far worse off than he had started—and taking Thor down with him. It might work if all went perfectly, but there were far too many ways for the plan to go wrong, especially since it relied upon _him_ playing a part to which he was entirely ill suited.

Thor was fairly sure that was why Loki had suggested it.

Loki watched him, face giving away nothing, and Thor was almost entirely certain that Loki expected the idea to scare him off and make him abandon the whole topic.

Thor dug his heels in.

“You could, though, if you chose to, and that would be easier, wouldn’t it?” Thor said. “I promise I would not be jealous. It would not bother me if you wished to…”

Loki’s mouth tensed, his back straightened. “No.”

“Loki…”

Loki sounded almost angry, hand to his brow. “ _No,_ Thor. I have no interest in doing that, especially since it would not solve the problem—and it’s a problem that _does not bother me_. Let them think what they like.”

Thor took another breath, trying for calm. “How would it not solve the problem? You could easily…”

“I know it is hard for you to imagine, given your lack of difficulty in that area, but not everyone has women falling over themselves to spend a night in their bed.”

Thor frowned. “Who would refuse you? Loki, you can’t believe that.”

“I appreciate your confidence, Thor, but I do not share it. Even if I did find someone willing…” Loki made a face, nose scrunched. “I really have no interest in having some poor girl batting her eyelashes at me forever after, even if I could make myself _enjoy her company_ to begin with. I cannot see that ending well for anyone. So thank you, but no.”

The silence stretched, and Thor became aware that, as far as Loki was concerned, the conversation was over.

“Are you sure you can make it so that no one will recognize me?” he asked, nerves humming, a twinge in his belly.

Loki’s lip quirked. “You know I can. But will you be able to carry it off?”

Thor felt himself flush at the thought.

“And what excuse will I give our friends for why I cannot accompany them that night?”

Loki shrugged, lips pursed. “Unexpected duties, perhaps?”

In the face of Loki’s calm, Thor felt himself fidgeting as he actually considered it. Loki’s eyes took in every motion, patient and unconcerned.

“But what if…”

Loki held up a hand to stop him. “Never mind. You’re too nervous just talking about it, so you’re right—it would never work. Let’s both forget the whole thing. Please.”

Thor sighed but found he didn’t feel relieved. The rumors did bother him. He did not like knowing that his brother was spoken of poorly for anything, least of all that. And he didn’t quite believe that it did not bother Loki. Loki might seem to ignore what others thought of him, but Thor remembered from their childhoods that it often wasn’t true. He suspected in this Loki was feigning to conceal his dismay out of a sense of futility and not wanting to feed the rumors with any immoderate reactions.

Loki had gotten good at that sort of lie long ago.

So he was fairly sure it bothered Loki, and he knew it bothered _him_. Thor wanted the problem to go away. He wanted a solution to it… just not the solution Loki had suggested.

“If you’re certain,” he said, uneasy.

“I am,” Loki said. “It’s fine.”

*

Two weeks later, Thor had worked himself up to tell Loki he had changed his mind: that he wanted to do it. That he was determined to help him, and if that was the only way, then he would do the best he could. For his brother, he would do anything.

He sought Loki out that night, said his piece, and watched as Loki blinked in shock. Loki frowned.

“I wasn’t expecting _that_ ,” he said. “You really don’t need to…”

Thor huffed, determined. “We’re going to do it, brother. Tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night,” Loki repeated, still seeming uncertain, brow twisting.

And because they were alone in Loki’s room where no one could see or hear them, Thor pulled him close and kissed him until his brow smoothed.

*

Tomorrow night had become tonight, and now Loki was the steady one, businesslike as he wove the spell that would change Thor’s form, and Thor was a bundle of nerves.

He stared at the face in the mirror, trying to be calm.

It was true, at least, that no one would recognize him. Blonde, blue-eyed, with strong high cheekbones, but otherwise the face staring back looked little like him. The body beneath even less so. He was a bit shorter and a good deal smaller, with full hips and round breasts and narrow waist, with a look of healthy strength but feminine softness everywhere.

“So this is the way your tastes run, is it, brother?” Thor tried to jest, nervous, shifting in his seat and feeling even that his balance was changed.

Loki gave him an odd look. “No, that is the way everyone’s tastes run in Asgard. I don’t doubt you’ll be turning many heads tonight—which is exactly what we want if they’re going to remember that I’m the one who ended up with you.”

Thor bit his lip and huffed. “You could still have made me look a way that pleases you. If I’m going to be doing this, it shouldn’t...”

Loki’s eyes did not meet his in the mirror anymore.

“I’ve told you, Thor,” he muttered. “I’m not interested in maidens.”

Loki had said that, but Thor had never really believed it, had thought it was some half-truth that suited his purposes that day, or that he simply did not wish for a relationship with one. He had never really thought Loki meant it.

“Never mind. You know what to do, right?”

Thor nodded, nervousness washing over him again.

Loki gave him a shaky little grin. “I guess this will be new for both of us. I’ll see you soon.”

And with a press of hands, Loki had slipped away then, going to meet their friends and head out for the tavern, and Thor was left there alone.

*

While he waited, he stared into the mirror at the form Loki had wrought for him, dark blue dress clinging to it, silver embroidery shimmering, and tried to quell his own anxiety.

He had not really thought this part through.

The last two weeks, while he made up his mind, he had been thinking of _them_ , of himself and his brother, of the twinge of uneasiness that had been lurking inside him perhaps for years over it, ever since the first time they had kissed. Since the first time they had crossed that line together.

It wasn’t truly guilt. Of course he knew how wrong it was to share such intimacies with a kinsman, with one of his own blood, one with whom he had shared a nursery, but he had not let that stop him when it first happened so there was hardly any point in regretting now. And naturally he feared what fate would fall upon their heads if they should ever be discovered, but they were both careful and he hoped it would never come to that.

He did worry sometimes that he had unwittingly taken advantage of his little brother, who he had always tried to protect. But they had both been grown men already when it started, and Loki certainly could not be made to do anything he did not wish to do, even if he was the younger of them. And it had been Loki who had brought them together in the first place.

But really it was none of those things that made him nervous. It was what Loki had confessed to him soon after they began it.

“No one else ever?” Thor had asked, incredulous, when Loki told his secret, and he had near been ready to laugh (in shock more than anything else) when Loki shot him a glare.

Loki spoke through gritted teeth. “Yes, truly. No one else ever.”

Thor had assumed that he simply did not know of Loki’s exploits because, well, Loki was a very private person, and they had—sadly—not been so close of late that he should know all the shadows of his brother’s life.

It made the breath catch in the tightness in Thor’s throat, this revelation that what they had done just a few nights before—Loki’s spill sticky on his hand afterward, sheets mussed and a carefully hidden bite mark on Thor’s shoulder—was his first such experience. Thor’s first had been such a long time ago, a fond memory from his youth. And now _he_ was Loki’s first. His brother had never been with anyone else, had kissed him and touched him and pulled him close without ever giving that fact away, without telling him.

“But... why had you never…”

An exasperated shrug. “I’ve never wanted to with anyone else.”

Thor could not help but frown, uncertain. “But you wanted to with me?”

“Yes, I did. It took me a while to realize that,” Loki replied, grinning wryly. “I’m sure you can imagine why.”

Thor had left the topic alone after that, but the little twinge of worry had never gone away. Confusion and uncertainty and disbelief.

If it was true, Thor didn’t understand it at all. For him, physical affection had always been easy, comfortable, _necessary_ , and there had been many with whom he had shared it, though he loved none of them so much as he did Loki.

If it was true, Thor did not understand, and it made him worry for reasons he could not have explained.

But just at the moment he gazed in the mirror at the woman he had been conjured into and wondered whether the group of their friends had made their way to their destination yet and how much more time he ought to give them.

It hardly seemed fair, the rumors that followed Loki simply for having done _nothing_ , for giving the gossips nothing to speak of regarding his love life. Thor wanted to protect his brother from that hurt.

And now he had a way to do so, except he feared it really wouldn’t work.

He had not thought much about this part, because it had seemed too impossible, so he had done the mental equivalent of putting his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut, and humming. He had gone to Loki to insist that they should do this, all while simply hoping that some miracle would save him and it would all work out.

Now he eyed the woman in the mirror, filaments of panic flitting through him making her chest rise and fall in a way that drew his eye, and he had to remind himself that it was his own flesh for the time being, not that of a woman at whom he should not stare. She would have been quite to his tastes indeed, just as Loki had said.

And everyone in that tavern would be looking at him thus. Having such a form already felt strange; Thor could only imagine how much stranger that would be.

He breathed and paced and waited a few minutes more.

Everyone would be looking at him, desiring…

Thor halted, breath held, and blinked at the woman in the mirror. All of a sudden, he knew what he would have to do.

And it didn’t matter that he was not at all the sort of thing he had ever imagined himself doing. He needed to succeed. He needed to, for Loki’s sake. He had always believed that he would—and could—do anything for his little brother, and now it was time to put that to the test.

He took a few minutes to get a feel for how this form moved, to watch himself in the mirror for the desired effect, to think up what he would say. To summon up any guile he might have picked up from Loki over the years and convince himself that he could do what he envisioned. Then, allowing himself no more time to dally, no more time to talk himself out of it, he left.

*

In truth, Loki did not believe it would work.

He had at first thought Thor would refuse, or that he would let himself be changed only to panic and call the plan off at the last moment. At the very worst Loki envisioned having to explain Thor’s sudden appearance in a dress (after he inevitably failed to carry off the role and everything went tumbling into Hel) as part of some strange trick of his own.

He had certainly not thought Thor would actually be able to do it.

Much, much less had he believed he would find himself sitting in the alehouse they had chosen this night, clutching the tankard in a suddenly white-knuckled hand and staring at the sight as Thor entered the room.

 _That is Thor_ , some voice within him gasped in wonder.

In the hour since they had seen each other, Thor had quite clearly become comfortable in his new form, and now he walked into the room with a sway in his hips, breasts practically spilling over the edge of the dark blue bodice. The lovely cinch of his waist, the soft wave of his hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back, bright against the silky fabric. But it was more than his appearance that made Loki’s breath catch. His pride and confidence were palpable, alluring, and they stirred up a deep well of awe within Loki as he stared.

Being in awe of Thor had been a fact of Loki’s existence for as long as he could remember. Looking to his big brother, heart thumping with longing both innocent and dreadful. Even when he was very small, he had known. But it struck him anew again now.

_That is Thor within that form._

Loki’s throat went dry with the shock of it. Ever since he’d come of age he’d known there was something wrong with him, when Thor began to find maidens to bed and Loki studied them with nothing more than distant curiosity, wondering why he felt no such desire for them, why the only thing that stirred within him at the thought was something far more uncomfortable when he saw his brother with one.

But now… _that_ one…

 _That is_ ** _Thor_** , the voice again echoed, almost whimpering. The most ancient desire Loki had ever known, the desire to be with Thor in every way he could—a desire he’d felt since before he knew its name—that sensation too was sharp and new again, as if he were feeling it for the first time.

That was Thor, who was _not_ fumbling the whole game but was instead now traversing the room with confidence, purposely not glancing Loki’s way as he—she—surveyed the evening’s prospects. And others began to notice her as well.

Loki wondered if he hadn’t made the form Thor wore _too_ appealing, watching with jealousy beginning to stew inside him as Thor turned aside the first of the men who approached, and he strained his ears to listen.

An appreciative offer from one, which Thor swiftly and wittily deflected.

Another tried flattery, to which Thor gave an appraising glance and a quirk of the lips that left the man hopelessly deflated in his wake.

One or two more, and the next words Loki heard were from the table at which he sat.

“Who is that?” Fandral said, intrigued. “I have never seen her before.”

Loki’s eyes snapped to him, ready to glare before he caught himself. “I don’t know,” he said, forcing contemplative calm. “She seems clever, though.”

He was aware, vaguely, of Fandral’s raised eyebrows and the others in the group nudging each other at this unexpected (for him) show of interest in the fairer sex.

He had not expected to _enjoy_ any of this. If he had thought it would ever possibly succeed, he would still have thought of it as a chore to be endured, something he would do to make the gossip stop and buy himself some peace. Something that would remind him in a thousand ways of his difference, leaving only the meager reward of being instead ignored.

He would not have ever thought he would be watching Thor, in woman’s form, wending his way through a tavern full of men and not being able to wait until his own chance came to banter with her.

What was Thor _doing_ and how had he thought of such a thing?

Loki watched in fascination, pleasure sparking inside him. The rush of feeling for his brother was almost painful.

 _A whole little show for the gathered revelers, displaying just what could interest the trickster._ The game was rigged, of course, one he could not lose—and Loki almost wished it weren’t, suddenly pleased by the idea of _winning_ his way into his brother’s bed. Being found _deserving_.

The challenge of such a thing had never intrigued him before, but there had never before been a prize he wanted.

“By the look on your face, I think I am about to see that silver tongue be put to proper use at last, am I?” Fandral asked with a light laugh.

Loki glanced over at the man with a hint of a smile. “You might be.”

When the woman who was Thor looked his way, Loki managed then to catch her eye, lifting a finger to beckon.

It was a game, but Thor still gazed at him like a stranger when he approached, head tilted, eyes curious but wary.

It was definitely Thor. Aside from knowing it, Loki could feel that. He could see it in the woman’s gaze. That was his brother. That was Thor, confident smile quirking his lips as he waited for Loki to make the opening move in their secret little game.

“You should have a drink with me,” he said, with as much charm as he could muster.

*

The strangest part was seeing Loki through these eyes. Thor would never have thought it. Loki was surely no different when he was not around, in other company. But no—he _was_ different out of Thor’s own shadow, and Thor’s heart raced with an inexplicable excitement.

The hunter’s glint in Loki’s eye was something Thor had never seen there before either, sending a shiver through him.

He had never had a chance to see such a thing before, had never seen his brother intent on the pursuit, because it had all been a secret too dark for such games, desperate and forbidden—and before that, the bonds of blood, having grown up at each other’s side, rarely apart.

To have Loki looking him up and down with barely concealed hunger and to know he was planning and plotting how to get closer to him, how to woo him and sway him and talk him into bed—it was simply not a chance they had ever had before. And Thor found he liked it. Wanted all of it while the chance was there. So when Loki broke the tension with a playful gleam in his eye, Thor answered in kind.

“Oh?” he said. “And tell me why I should do that?”

Loki smirked. “For the best of all reasons: because you want to. Don’t you?”

Thor did want to, but he could not give in so quickly. That was not the nature of the game. “Perhaps I would want to drink with you,” he answered, “if you will agree to dance with me.”

A flash of pleasure across Loki’s face.

“Very well, my dear. I see you drive a hard bargain. Sit with me for a moment and we’ll discuss our terms.”

*

The game went on as around them, quiet and subtle, the others noticed that the unprecedented was occurring, nudged and elbowed each other and whispered too softly to hear.

Bit by bit, promise by promise, Thor ended up seated in Loki’s lap, Loki’s arm around him, fingers just brushing the curve of his breast heavy within the silky fabric of his bodice.

“And what would it take for you to dance on the table with me?” Loki asked, humor in his voice and breath warm against the back of Thor’s neck, where he had stroked the hair aside to nuzzle at his leisure. “If the answer is _a great deal more liquor_ , that can probably be arranged.”

Thor turned his head so that he could see Loki’s face.

The last time he and his brother had been together, Thor had bitten his lip to hold back his cries, afraid of any noise that might give them away. The guilt and shame of the first few times no longer drowned him, but it would forever be a furtive secret. They would never so much as touch each other in any way beyond what could be passed off as brotherly in any place where others’ eyes could possibly see.

And now Loki’s fingers traced his breast again, right in plain view, in a public house. And in reply he was able to squirm his bottom against Loki’s lap and hear his little gasp of breath.

“No,” he replied, heart in his throat. “It will cost you a kiss.”

A kiss, with his brother, under all their friends’ gazes—for they were still being watched in fascination, their almost indecent affection become the evening’s entertainment. Thor could never have dreamed such a thing.

Head tilting back, he draped himself against his brother, who hesitated for only a moment before taking the lips he offered, and Loki’s breaths became a quick rhythm rising and falling beneath him, panting when they broke the kiss.

Loki’s hand curled possessively against his belly.

“And how might I convince you to come to bed with me?” he asked in the softest whisper. “Shall I just finger you here? Do you think I could do it without anyone spotting where my other hand disappears beneath your skirts? Slip a finger inside and beckon until you agree to come?”

Thor’s pulse raced and he could not stop the shiver that coursed through him, the tiny moan.

“Or shall we leave now so that I can take better care of you, my dear? I want everyone to see us leave together. I want them all to know you’re mine.”

Thor had to pull himself together to answer. “Let us go now,” he said.

He felt Loki’s smile against his skin. “At least we don’t have to go far. I’ve paid for a room here against just such an eventuality.”

*

Loki stayed quiet after they had left the common room, and Thor sobered slightly, a faint sadness coming over him as he realized that even that had probably only been part of the game, as Loki had said. It had just been to get him worked up so that all would see how much Loki’s chosen conquest desired him, how eager they both were.

Thus Thor was shocked when as soon as the door closed behind them he was immediately shoved up against the wall, Loki’s mouth again on his, his brother’s erection poking him hard in the hip.

“Oh, you were so good, so clever, so sweet… now you must truly let me, brother… _sister_ … let me, please,” Loki begged between wet, heated kisses, hands fumbling to get beneath Thor’s skirts.

Thor’s head swam with lust and with drink but still more with surprise. “I thought you… weren’t interested in maidens,” he choked out as Loki’s fingers found their way beneath the fabric.

Loki’s brows drew together as if he were in pain. “I know,” he groaned. “I’m not… I’ve never… it can only be because it’s _you_. Please, please let me…”

Almost dizzy, Thor nodded.

Loki’s touch was cautious at first, uncertain but excited. His fingers traced the soft lips they found, parting them with a single finger to reach the slick flesh within, and Thor encouraged him as best he could, letting the touch make him gasp and moan, letting Loki learn how to please this body.

It was peculiarly similar to teaching him far more innocent things when they were small, and Thor felt the same buzz of happy warmth, the feeling of knowing he was being a good brother, guiding his beloved younger sibling. Though this probably shouldn’t feel like that, he knew, moaning and rocking his hips into Loki’s palm when he cupped Thor’s mound in his hand, pressing and rubbing. But it felt good, no matter why.

The next thing Loki did was to drop to his knees on the floor, pushing Thor’s skirts up higher, nearly to his waist, bunching them and holding them there with one hand and using the other to nudge Thor’s thighs apart before he buried his face between them.

Thor cried out at the first brush of his tongue parting the furred slit and delving within to taste. He cried out again when he felt Loki’s moan.

He had not thought at all that they would actually have sex while he was in this form, but he could not think to protest as Loki’s lips closed in a gentle suck that almost had his knees buckling, as his tongue flicked and lapped and caressed, as his hand moved between Thor’s legs. Carefully, tentatively, a finger sliding inside him, slipping in the wetness already there, moving within him, crooking and twisting. A minute later another was added to it, and the slick tip of a third pressed back between his cheeks tantalizingly, simply rubbing against the other hole.

This form—those touches—he wanted to give everything to Loki, and it excited him wildly, how different it all felt. He heard himself keening, his own hands clutching his brother’s head and keeping it pressed against him, feeling Loki’s laughter as a subtle vibration against his tenderest flesh.

Loki’s digits moved firmly within him, forcing more and more pleasure into his body, and Thor ground his hips forward until it all overwhelmed him, and he heard _Loki_ whimpering when Thor’s body clenched in aching spasms around his fingers.

In the sweaty aftermath, the sight of Loki gazing up at him, still on his knees and face glistening with his dew, eyes dark with desire—Thor experienced the strange pleasure of being ready at once for more.

They had each other’s clothes torn off fully by the time they reached the bed, and Thor let himself be pushed down onto it, watched breathlessly as Loki climbed up his body, stopping to suckle at his breasts with an awed fascination, squeezing their softness in his hands.

“I could put my cock between these… I would probably last only moments,” he said, continuing to kiss them, and Thor began to understand.

“You can,” he answered encouragingly. “You can spill on my throat, or move up at the last instant and let me suck you…”

Loki’s eyes turned to him, wide and dark and almost innocent, as if such an act had never occurred to him before, or as if he only now understood the appeal. But he shook his head. “No… inside you, I want…”

This was Loki’s first time bedding a woman. Thor was going to take his virginity for the second time.

For that matter, this was Thor’s first time being bedded _as_ a woman, and Loki was finally going to take his.

Both thoughts were more arousing and more wrenching than they had any right to be. Thor’s heart was pounding in his chest.

He tightened his legs around Loki’s body and pulled him close, urging him on, wriggling until he felt the hard shaft of Loki’s cock slipping against his folds. Loki rocked against him like that a few times, rubbing the length against him, getting it wet with little slick sounds.

Thor felt himself gasping for breath, the surge of need so fierce it ached like torment, focused right where Loki was rubbing. “Please, brother, take me,” he moaned, and Loki whimpered in reply and obeyed, angling his hips so that he could push inside.

When he was sunk in to the hilt, Loki simply lay there shivering for a moment before he began to move.

When he did, it was with kisses and an unexpected rush of sweet words, mouth against Thor’s while Thor’s arms clutched tight to him.

“You feel so good inside, so hot and tight and wet… you are so beautiful… you were so perfect tonight, I would never have thought you would do as you did…”

Thor kissed him back and thought again of the feeling of sitting on his brother’s lap in a room full of people, Loki’s arm around him and breath warm against his ear. His soft laughter, his heartbeat a comfortable rhythm against Thor’s back. A feeling Thor had not known he was missing, had not known he craved until he had it, being able to kiss and touch the one he loved, in plain view of all, being able to have his affection for his beloved seen and known.

And then there was this—the feeling half-familiar, wholly different. Thor was still getting used to the sensations of his new cunt, and having it stretched around the girth of his brother’s cock was too good, too perfect. Loki’s cock filling him, and the smooth, gentle rolling of the hips turning harder, faster, with the slap of skin on skin. Squeezing with his muscles inside, experimentally, and hearing his brother gasp, feeling him tremble.

And finally the strange, confusing new understanding that Loki’s desires were stirred by no one but him, no matter what his form. It made him feel he grasped something of his brother that he had never known before. _His little brother, always trailing after him, and now…_ Thor’s heart thumped and he knew the thought should not please him. It could only be a terrible possessiveness that made him like the idea that Loki was truly _his_ , in every way. His precious brother to guide, to protect, to love. Loki’s eyes and thoughts only on him. Loki only wanting _him_. It pleased him and it ached terribly, tenderly, and it made him suddenly determined that he should never let his brother down, never fail him at need.

But he could hardly think of that as Loki’s thrusts stuttered and stopped, kiss breaking.

“I… I’m close,” Loki said, apologetic, breathing hard and blinking at him from inches away. “What do I need to do to please you again before I spill? Can I spill inside you? You feel so good…”

Thor grinned. “You can. But I want to show you something else first, if you think you can last another minute.”

Agreeably, Loki nodded, and Thor laughed and rolled them so that he was on top and Loki was flat on his back. And then—from his greater well of experience at such things—Thor began to ride, angling their bodies so that he could use his fingers on himself at the same time, while Loki stared up at him, enthralled.

“You can touch me too, brother,” Thor added while the pleasure built, and Loki blinked and did so, his hands coming up to cup Thor’s breasts, squeezing them and rubbing Thor’s sensitive nipples between his fingers.

And Loki was a fast learner, his mouth falling open in awe as Thor rode faster, adding his own quick thrusts from below and soon bringing the first long, clenching spasm of Thor’s orgasm. Thor felt the throb of him right after, Loki gasping as he spilled deep inside with a sensation that made Thor blush at how unexpectedly good it was.

Thor dropped onto his hands as Loki gave a few more slow thrusts beneath him, languid kissing in the aftershocks, fading to a slower drag of mouths across skin and finally to exhausted panting.

They lay together afterward, Loki’s head pillowed on Thor’s breasts, Thor’s arm wrapped around him, and after a few minutes of breathing together in quiet, Loki made a soft sound of mild dismay.

“What?” Thor asked.

“I fear we may actually have made things worse,” Loki said with a little frown, glancing upward. “Nothing all this time, and then… a woman who will disappear after only one night with me. Now they’ll all think I’ve done something terrible to you.”

Thor could not help but grin—his brother was so clever, yet sometimes... “Don’t worry. I already told my admirers out there that I was only to be in the city for a single night.”

The tension eased from Loki’s body as he sighed.

“Though perhaps the lady will return for a visit, now and then,” Thor added.

It felt strange saying it—he felt strange, volunteering to take on this form again when he had been so reluctant to try it at first. He felt self-conscious, hoping that was something Loki would want. Hoping that this wasn’t, despite all appearances, just something Loki would be glad to have over with.

“Will you?” Loki said, sounding a little tentative, a little awed.

“Then you can try all those other things you thought of doing,” Thor added with a flutter in his belly. “If you want.” And Thor would get to be with Loki again where all could see them, even if no one really knew. They could at least have a taste of being together in that way.

Loki didn’t precisely answer, not aloud, at least, his mouth busy sucking on the nipple he’d been toying with while they spoke, and his hand, fingers splayed, creeping down Thor’s belly to delve between his thighs once more.

“Who says I want to wait until next time?” Loki murmured when he had Thor panting and squirming.

Thor happily went along with what Loki had in mind. But he had one condition.

“Next time, I really will make you dance with me.”

Loki only laughed.


End file.
